


The Motherly Misadventures of Dell Conagher

by MonstarBubby



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bloating, Constipation...somewhere in there, Cravings, Dell Conagher being a gud mommie, Drinking, Engie being a beeb, Fluff and Angst, Jane Doe being a good daddio, M/M, Male Lactation, Mild Language, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Nightmares, Sobbing, Some Humor, Storytelling, Stress Baking, Vomiting, gassiness, helmet party, rude humor, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstarBubby/pseuds/MonstarBubby
Summary: Just a bunch of works revolving around Dell being a soon-to-be mommie.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. It's Freezing Outside

Overnight, the temperature had dropped immensely. However, it had still been a clear and beautiful morning after a night of dreadful rain and thundering. The sunlight had proved itself so by shining its rays from the blinds, directly onto the twins encased inside of Dell's eight month baby bump. The very small amount of heat caused the babies to start a boxing match in the beautiful Texan man, causing him to moan a little bit in his rest. When he did that, the babies seemingly stirred up a lil bit of gas from within him, making a small burp purr from his throat. After that, the man's eyes blinked awake slowly as he wriggled slightly in the sheets and numerous blankets Jane put over him. He whimpered softly as he sat up to look at his husband. Still, the Soldier was peacefully asleep. The pregnant Engineer decided swing his naked legs over the side of the bed and sigh as he could only think of what ever the hell could happen today as these babies were taking over his body.

Engie shivered a little bit as he felt goosebumps from bottom to top. He got his plump butt from off the bed and slipped his feet into a random pair of socks, not giving a damn if they were Solly's or not. _Goddamn, it's freezin' in here..._the man thought as he stood half naked at the end of the bed. His night apparel consisted of only a purple hoodie and his briefs. It would be the best idea to put on some thick fur-lined maternity leggings. Before leaving the bedroom, he decided to get a good look at himself through the mirror. These two have really pushed his body to an unbelievable length. His hoodie was only showing the little bit of chub that grew at the bottom of the belly. His hips were widened to be wider than his belly, giving him a pear shape. The fat on his bum had increased by at least a pound. He placed his chilly paws on his bum, rubbing in a circular motion. He knew damn well he was gonna stay like this even after he birthed the babies. That was, if he wanted. The two new parents were still contemplating on a home birth, or a C-section from Medic.

The Texan sighed as he made an awkward waddle down the steps. He wanted some hot chocolate for the chilly fall Saturday. He sighed as his belly gave a loud hunger gurgle in response to him opening the packet of powdered chocolate. He sighed. Dell didn't need that warning his body gave as he already knew he felt as if he could eat this entire house of the food and still not be satisfied. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into his mug of chocolate powder. The poor bean was still freezing, and he really just wanted to drink this right away. The babey mumbled as he placed a hand on his large belly, taking a spoon and slowly stirring up the contents until the mixture pleased the Engineer. Now he could put the damn thing in the microwave and wait just a few minutes longer. In the few minutes, he found the whipped creme, cookies, and some peppermint sticks to go with his lil cup of happiness.

The microwave went off with a _DING! _as the mercenary waddled to the microwave and opened it. It smelled so good...he took the mug and placed it on the stool next to the chase lounge he normally occupied. Dell flipped the TV onto some ugly political debate and winced in disgust as he surfed the television. Once he stopped at a channel, he used his whipped creme and cutely placed the peppermint sticks in the side of his lil masterpiece of a cup of hot chocolate.

His twins would thank him greatly for the sweet, warm liquid as he drank, event now and then licking away a sugary mustache. A familiar mumble came from the stairway. Jane had woken up. After the Soldier wiped his eyes, all he could do was state at the beautiful sight on the chase lounge. His wife, very pregnant, looking cold, small and vulnerable as all you could see from him was his cute, chubby face as a thick blanket covered his body mostly. Dell looked over to his husband.

"Good mornin' sweetie."

"Good morning. How are you feeling? Are you cold?"

"Honey, it may be cold outside, but ah've been warm inside fer bout eight months now."

"..."

"Well, whatcha doin', yet best impression of a Staregineer? C'mere so ah can share this hot chocolate."


	2. Ah'm so fat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor bean being so self conscious...  
:{

The lovely Texan's eyes were slowly drooping as he just had a large dinner. Feeding two babies required a bigger appetite, which meant more vitamins from these two to use as they grew, weighing the poor man down causing him difficulties in mobility. The Soldier looked over to his pregnant Engie.

"Good dinner, huh Dell?"

All he could do was nod. He was too full to actually talk. His hunger forced him to eat at least a plateful of fries and two huge burgers. Everyone else heard the phrase of "needing a table for two", but poor Engie had been eating for a table for three. God help the poor man. Jane heaved as he got up from the couch.

"I'm going to bed. Wanna join?"

"If ya help me up."

Jane outstretched his arms for his wife, pulling the smaller, heavier man to his feet slowly, as to not cause a cramp. Dell placed a hand upon his belly as Jane stood behind him, making sure the Engineer could keep his balance as he waddled slowly up the steps. While they were moving, Dell began to think of how big he actually was. The thought of even looking at himself in the mirror made him cringe anymore. They made it inside the bedroom, Engie firstly getting himself into the bathroom. Of course he actually needed to use it, his babies had been kneading at his poor bladder all evening.

After taking what seemed to be a thirty minute piss, he leaned against the wall. He wanted to let himself look appealing to Solly for once, but he just looked...fat. Scratch that, he looked _absolutely disgusting._ He didn't like this one bit. Even though he loved the fact he was pregnant with two beautiful children, he hated how his body got contorted by them. The man washed his hands and went back in the bedroom.

~

This night couldn't please Jane any better. The heater was on full blast, his favorite movie was on, and the best thing about it was that it was at the intro when Dell came out if the bathroom. But one thing was different about his wife tonight...He was sad.

"What's the matter, baby? You alright?"

"Ah guess Ah'm fine..."

"You guess, huh? Tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing. Ah swear...It's just..."

Jane continued to listen.

"Ah don't know how yew an sleep at night with a fat ugly beast snorin' beside yew at night."

"Fat ugly beast? What beast?"

"...Me."

Jane's mouth gaped at this. Oh my goodness, what harsh words! This is unacceptable for such a beautiful Texan!

"Engie, how could you say that? You are absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah, fer a grizzly bear's dinner plate."

"C'mon, Engie listen to yourself! Don't stress yourself out with your looks, your babies just..Have a better plan for your body."

Dell looked over his shoulders and raised a brow. Jane could tell he must've worded something wrong in that. That was until he saw his cheek flush red and a tear roll down his cheek. Jane sat up and crawled to the end of the bed with his wife. 

That was when the poor Texan began to cry. Cry right on his husband's naked shoulder. His chubby face was red with tears streaming down his cheeks. Jane cuddled him and slowly caressed his wife's belly. Poor Engie choked on His tears and even got the hiccups. Jane felt the babies stirring as they probably knew the pain their mum was feeling. 

Jane rocked his wife from side to side, shushing him for comfort. Dell's tears began to soften as he snuggled into his husband's chest, his sobs coming to a slow as he felt warmer in Jane's big arms. The couple stayed that way until Dell was only left with his hiccups. When the fit was over, Dell held his breath for ten seconds and got rid of the hiccups. Embracing each other, they crawled back onto the bed.

_"You wanna watch the movie?"_

"Mmmmh..."

The Engie just snuggled on to Solly, notgiving a damn about the movie and just wanting to snuggle his gravid self against his hubby bubby. ♥


	3. Lil Pain in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God save the Momma. Here comes the lil' bucktoothed bastard by the name of Jeremy just in time to bug a very stressed and pregnant engie.

A snoring soldier slept while Taken was acting as an ambient in the background. Engie noticed this and had chosen to take this opportunity to go fetch his gardening supplies so he could fix up his garden. Indeed, he had his own little vegetable garden right out front, full of various veggies like certain peppers, squash, and carrots.

"C'mon yew two. We gotta go see if our food's a-growin'!"

He said to his babies in utero. He sometimes liked to talk to his babies when he was alone, spoiling them with love already even though they weren't born. He grabbed his belly and collected his rolling backpack of gardening tools and head out the door.

The poor man didn't even have to go down the first step to realize that _somebody _had littered his garden. It seemed one of his squash plants had already been picked, and the only evedence that could lead to knowing exactly who did this heinous crime was a crumpled Bonk Atomic Punch can lying pleasantly on the ground next to the destoyed plant. _Goddamn weasel been stealin' mah squash again._ And just for his sneaky French father too, him and his strange country cuisines.

He went down the steps and now had to deal with planting a new squash plant. It was quite a shame the young man didn't even know how to pick vegetables without tearing up the whole damn plant. As if these twins weren't stressing him out enough, he already felt as if he had a third child tearing up his life. He grunted as he situated himself on the ground, not caring about putting grass stains on his work overalls. He got out a spade from the pack and began working at the dying plant when he heard an all-too familiar voice. That disturbed him very. Very. Much.

"Hey! You're up early, hardhat!"

All the Texan did was continue to dig up the plant.

"Hey! I'm talkin' here!"

The scout continued to walk towards the mother.

"Whatcha gonna do, ignore me till I disappear? Oh, ya like the lil present I gave ya?"

The Texan tossed his tool to the side.

"_Yew better be lucky ah can't just get up and beat yer ass."_

"Yeh. Because of that hundred and five pound you got in there. Good God, what've you been-"

"**Ah thought ah already told yer damn daddy ah was pregnant.**"

"Well nah, he didn't cuz he hardly tells me anything anymore."

"Well, greet'ns from th' Conagher Family. Its a boy and a girl, now go on back to yer daddy an' tell him the news before ah stab yer foot with this damn spade."

The Texan threw his Bonk can back to him. His face was flushed red, and it was hot this afternoon. He really didn't need this right now.

_"Aww, man! That's sooo threatening. I wish I was scared."_

"**Yew don't have ta-**"

"Lemme tell ya, you look like you've been eatin' good. Why don't ya come over ta my dad's house an eat some pastries? He can make some really sugary ones that go straight to your-"

Just then, some item from the porch was hucked at the scout. It seems Soldier had awaken from his slumber to throw a small dog knick knack at the whippersnapper.

"Ow, man! What the hell wa-"

**"Get outta my goddamn yard, before I tell yo daddy where you been and what you're doing! GET!"**

His voice boomed. You could've sworn it echoed through the entire neighborhood. The younger scowled at him and began to walk away from the pregnant Texan. He kept giving dirty looks to the Patriot.

**"Don't say nothing smart boy! Get on over that fence, right now!"**

That's just what he did. Last time he ever has to feel obligated to steal instead of going all the way down the block to spend a dollar on a plastic bag full of the vegetable. Engie heaved a sigh and rubbed his belly. _Goddamn it, _Solly thought. He had wanted to give Engie his chocolate bar that had been sitting lovingly in the side door of the fridge for the longest time. He passed the delicious pregnancy food to him, watching as Engie's stress caused him to tear it open and just chow down. Solly hugged his wife as Engie continued to eat and stare at those damn shoe tracks the lil' twig of a Bostonian left in his grassy lawn.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Ah really do wonder how much it'll cost for pest control to come over here."


	4. Tummy Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What pregnancy story wouldn't be complete without morning sickness?

Dell took a sip from his small bottle of cola as he was watching a very cute cats and kittens documentary. At such an early time in the morning. His babies had been kicking at him, upsetting the poor momma into being woken up at four fifteen in the morning. This documentary was making him feel so motherly, as if he was the mother cat playing with her two kittens on TV. The only things missing here were the two physical children to play with. Honestly, he rather have them here in his arms rather than stuck in his belly.

He had about a half of a carton of ice cream beside him, peacefully melting to his perfection. He took up the chocolate ice cream, not caring about using a bowl to put the rest of it in, and began to eat it straight out of the carton, occasionally placing a warm paw on his belly to rub it. The frozen treat could use a little bit of hot sauce and pickles, but this seemed to calm the babies down a little bit. In just a mere ten minutes, the delicious treat was all eaten up and well stuck to the ribs of the mother.  
Despite the fact that his belly was filled with child, his belly looked to be just a tad more pooched out. Now, a pleasant, relaxed look was spread across the Texan's face as he continued to watch his lil documentary. He laid back on his cozy lil recliner he gracefully made himself as he took a few, slow gulps from his vending machine cola. _Oh, would he regret that._

After about a few minutes, he began to sweat, and his stomach made inhuman sounds. He whined a little as his belly began to hurt. He recognized this pain. It wasn't a cramp from the babies. This was actually mangling his stomach. He leaned over just a tiny bit and panted. He felt his temperature get higher. He thought he was gonna be sick. He got up from the couch in an attempt to rush to the toilet in his husband's bedroom. He burped as he waddled up the stairs. This woke Jane up from his sleep, the poor Soldier mumbling himself awake as he heard the doorknob jiggle and be opened. The poor mama Texan didn't even bother to turn on the lights as he just slid into the bathroom and retched out his midnight snack.

Having Jane scared out of his dreams of being America's next president, he had to sit and think about what was going on at this time. _Morning sickness._ He lurched out of bed to get into the bathroom to see his wife hunched over the toilet, releasing everything he had eaten up to this point. Dell's poor, sore stomach had still felt like a big balloon in a vice. Wanting to be a good husband, Solly patted Engie's back, thinking it would help. The smaller man just burped loudly, then went back to panting over the edge of the toilet. Jane flushed the toilet for him and stopped patting his back as he just had a warm hand on his shoulder, wiping his face off with a lil bit of TP.

"Oh my God..."

Engie felt like he needed to poot now. _Thats it...Keep it coming-_ Jane murmured. Engie didn't wanna poot front of his husband! It would be nasty and unethical...But a massive ripping sound came from him anyway as he vomited yet another mouthful of dinner. Jane didn't really care about him passing gas loudly, he needed a good poot at the time to get rid of the rising pressure in his belly. The expectant mother Mann weeped. His throat burned and all he was doing was watching a movie while having a good ol snack. Now his babies wouldn't even allow him to do that.

Dell hurled a couple more times before he pooted again. He whined again, not wanting to deal with being a gross fat bloated guy anymore. He sat on the floor, and began biting his nails.

"_None of that was your fault, okay? _

Dell sighed. He knew his body was doing this for his babies, so he just nodded. With a little help from Jane, he stood up and clung to his husband, who laid the expectant mother Merc in his bed. His stomach now satisfied and his babies calm, he could rest peacefully asleep on his cozy red body pillow_ with a small smile on his face, as Jane noticed._


	5. Big Rubs for a Big Momma

Who ever could be so pleasantly sitting on the couch, eating a big bowl of Mac n' Cheese with ketchup? Why Dell Conagher of course! He was watching a cute Christmas cartoon, eating his lil cuisine and placing a hand on his belly. Jane had been spying on him from around the corner. _Good God, he's cute. He's just sitting there like a trophy, gleaming with pride and motherliness, and a nice, round, twin-filled belly nestled in his lap. God that belly. _Jane was thinking about all of this...He thought his wife was so cute being way pregnant, even though it was a literal pain in the ass for him. This kind of thing took a huge toll on his body, but in the end, there would be a great prize waiting for the both of them at the end. The two most adorable babies, right in Dell's arms, making cute noises and taking turns drinking milk.

But, the couple would have to wait four more weeks until they could see their beloved children. Jane thought it was a shame that he only had four more weeks to see Dell so beautiful and vulnerable, sitting in the couch-

Finally Jane came out of hiding and just watched his wife eat.

"Oh, hi baby! Whatcha doin'?"

Jane didn't answer. He just... Watched. Dell sat up and placed his bowl down on the stool next to the seat and waited patiently for an answer. As his beautiful blue eyes met his spouse's brown ones, that put the icing on the cake as Dell cocked his head cutely. Jane walked over and picked up Dell, making the pregnant man squeak as he was immediately sat back down, this time right in Jane's lap. The Soldier rested his chin on the Engineer's shoulder while smiling drunkenly. Heh, it seemed like Jane was getting intoxicated over how cute his babe was tonight.

Dell was still confused as to what had gotten into Jane. Then he realized when Jane placed his warm hands on his warmer belly. This made him gasp, completely taken by surprise. Jane began to rub in small circles on his belly, not being too firm, but good enough that it wouldn't stir up the babies and cause them to knead at his organs. _Damn...This feels so good..._It really did. Having his belly stretched to the max because of two babies wasn't exactly a kuhula in a lawn chair at the beach. Dell relaxed upon his husband, groaning in relief. Jane began to use his huge hands to run along the surface of the tummy, occasionally grazing over his popped belly button.

_"Oooooooohhhh..."_

My word, this may just be the best thing Jane ever did for him. Getting belly rubs was fantastic for Dell, especially since the last time he got his belly rubbed by Jane was when he was a nerdy fatass in college. In addition, his belly had to be sore. The engineer looked over to be right directly near his partner's face. Jane took a hand and held his wife's head in it, pulling him in for a kiss. They kissed, while Dell was getting the perfect belly rubs. Jane could've sworn he felt the babies move under his palms.

The husband guessed the mother did too, as Dell made a noise of happiness and rested his hand on Jane's to feel the babies move once more. They looked at each other for a good minute afterwards, studying each other's face and scars from battles. Dell rested his chubby face upon his husband's chest.

Mmmh, Now_ this, is paradise._


	6. A Little Talk with Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeee Engie talking to his unborn babies nwn

An all-too-familiar mother just got done taking a long piss. He had made himself a small stack of cute pajamas. He stood in front of the fullbody mirror. He was very tired, and thought it was a good idea to go to bed early tonight. Of course, the babies made him tired. He rubbed his chubby cheeks in the full body mirror. Heh, his body stretched his ingame outfit enough for him to cringe. In the mirror, he popped off his overall straps slowly, as to try and be sexy. He let the chest of the overalls fall off his belly to hang below it. He slowly pulled off the shirt, struggling a little bit before tossing it on the floor. Acting reluctant, he rested his hands on the little bit of fat the gathered underneath his big belly and rubbed slowly. Then, le piece de la resistance. He popped off the belt buckle, his belly forming to the new room given. His overalls were getting a little tight over the time he was pregnant. That's because of the babies piling on carbs and fats directly to his butt rather than under the belly, where_ it's supposed to be growing. _He sighed, before struggling a little bit pulling down them brown pants to reveal his black undies. He let the pants fall to the ground. _Naw, not as sexy as you were twenty years ago._

Dell shuddered at himself. He hurried to put on his pajamas. They were matching top and bottom. They were very silky and smooth, they fit around his form, and they were a very beautiful dark blue. The cloth shaped to form every nook and cranny on his body, even his butt a little bit. He loved how the leg bottoms were bootleg, as if anyone could wear boots with these things. He still loves them very much, Jane bought them for him on his very first notice of his pregnancy. He left the bathroom, pulling his sleeves down.

~

As Engie sat down on the bed, he popped off his goggles and tossed them aside. He yawned, and stretched before swinging his legs up onto the bed, cuddling himself into the soft material of his bed. For a few minutes he just sat there in the absolute quiet of the room, until he heard his own giant belly gurgle softly. _Mmmmhh..._He lifted up the blankets to legitimately see his babies moving within him, thanks to his silk jammies. He placed the covers to cover only his lower region. He wanted to watch his babies kick. He smiled and placed a loving hand on the babies and began talking softly to them...

"Hey in there..."

The babies kneaded where his hand was, making him gasp lightly.

"Hey, yew two! Yew don't know how proud ah am fot yew two...Ah bet y'all have noooooo clue."

He sighed, his heart filling with happiness and motherliness.

"Oh dear... Ah wish yew weren't encased in my belly..Ah want y'all in my arms! Y'all come out soon, okay?"

They respond, kicking towards the top of his belly.

"Y'all should know y'all are my greeeatest achievement. No trophy could ever replace how special yew two are to me. No gold, no silver, not bronze, yew will always be better than any precious metals ah've ever seen."

The babies were now squirming softly, as their mother was spoiling them rotten with his words. 

"Once yew two are born, were gonna have yew sleeping in a beautiful room, with all kinds of colors, plushies... Yer own cribs, toys..."

He rubbed his belly some more, feeling around once more for his twins. He stretched out, his babies continuing to move. After ten minutes of more rubbing, he peacefully blinked himself to sleep.


	7. Dad Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solly invites his already-dad friends over for some good ole drinking and story-telling.

Soldier was out on the patio with the other Alphas having a good ol time talking about lives with their wives. Sniper took a swig from his beer and placed it on the sun-lit glass table and darted his vision to Soldier.

"'Ay, Jane. Yew 'aven't told any stories 'bout Engineer! Wot's been goin' on?"

Oh wow. There were so many stories about Solly getting slapped in public by a very pregnant Engie. Hell, there had to be some kind of emotional breakdown at someplace they went. But Solly had some pretty good highlights to tell just from the comfort of his own home. With that, Solly clasped his hands and sighed.

~

Poor Engie was sitting on the couch with his Xbox One controller in his hands, wailing loudly. His face was red, and tears were streaming down his face. He had been crying loudly, making high pitched whining sounds at the TV. Jane rushed down the steps, thinking his wife got badly hurt.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD, WHAT'STHEMATTER?!"

"Ah can't play mah Black Ops 4... uwaaaaaahhh..."

_...He really was watching a movie._

"Honey...You're watching White House Down..."

"NOOOOAH'M PLAYIN' BLACK AAAAAAHPSS**...UUUWAAAAAHHHUUUU"**

Soldier just shook his head and left to grab some paper towels to wipe his eyes and snotty nose.

~

Heavy wheezed. He could have very well related to him... Being he had the same experience with Medic with Child.

"Does Soldat have another story?" The Russian asked. Jane thought for a few seconds...And then...

~

Engineer had asked Jane kindly for some ice cream. That was his favorite dessert of all time! The Texan snuggled himself into the couch in his FitMom outfit; black maternity pants under a very cozy two-piece pajama set that was pink with a light blue "FitMom Outfitters" running down the right side of him.

Jane had ever-so-carefully made his chocolate ice cream, pouring a kind amount of hard shell syrup on the top. Happy with his creation, it was time for Dell to finally eat.

♪ "I've made some ice cream for my favorite gaaaaal!"♪

Dell retrieved the ice cream and looked in the bowl with absolute disgust on his face.

"What..."

**"Ah wanted strawberry. Not fuggen' chocolate. Ya dayum FREAK-"**

He hucked the dessert at his husband, making it splatter all over his bare chest. Solly's eyes widened, his mouth gaping, the soldier clawing at his own chest now feeling like it was blasted by the Ice King.

~

Sniper bust out laughing. 

"Oh my goodness me, that is gol-den mate. You got any others??"

"Daw-hahaw, man. There's this one time.."

~

Engie was sadly laying on the couch, keeping his hands on his belly. Solly was sitting right next to him. Engie let out a soft pant...Almost as if he were in pain. Jane perked from feeling him jump next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah'm hurtin'... Hurtin' bad..."

Oh no. It was in fact, a few weeks left to his delivery date.

"Uhm..Wh-what does it feel like?"

"Like..Like ah'm about to burst...In my pelvis..."

_**Oh no.**_ Jane picked up his phone to call Medic just in case. All of a sudden, Dell whimpered loudly. He grabbed a strong hold of the sofa and used it as support to get his large bum off it. Jane jumped up with him, following him to the bathroom. Or really just to get his nose tapped on the door as it was shut on his face. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing Engie struggling with something. Something big. **_Like a baby._**

After a great thirty minutes of being in the bathroom, Jane was sweating.

"Babe...Say something! How dialated are you?!"

**No answer.**

"Dell, answer me, please!"

"Nnnnngh...Go awaaayyhhh...huuuu-"

"Goddamn it Dell! I'm calling Medic if you don't give me a proper answer!"

_"Leave me alone...Ow..owwwhh.."_

Jane walked away and dialed up Medic. After a few rings, the German picked up.

"Hallo?"

"Medic... I need you to come over right now..."

"Vhat? Vhy..."

"Medic...I think it's uhh...Oh God... I think _it's time for Engie."_

"Vha... Enchi..Oh. Oh Gott! Jou mean-

Gutness, I vill be right over. Where is he now?"

"In the bah.."

Engie exclaimed as he came from the bathroom, happier than he was before. W h a t . .

"Uuh medic...Stay where you are... Engie...?"

"What? Ah had ta _go, bad._ You'll never have a good poop like a pregnancy poop. _Whew!"_

"...n-nevermind medic."

~

"I tell ya what, I was just about to huck somethin' at him-"

Heavy accidentally tossed his bottle beside him, causing it to shatter. This was right near Engie's bedroom window, meaning the pregnant Mann heard that loud and clear. He got up from his bed.

Sniper wanted another story. Solly had yet another amazing story, but that was just about to get interrupted by a very sneaky mother. Misha and Mundy's chuckles came to utmost silence.

"Haha! There was this one time where Engie thought he caught ebola when really, he was just throwing up my really spicy chi-"

The soldier leaned back, right onto Engie's firm belly. Not turning around and damn well knowing who was behind him, he darted glances at his buddies, who darted glances at Engie, who was standing proudly behind his hubby, licking his plump lips.Then, the soon-to-be mother placed his hands on Soldier's shoulders.

"_Honneh...Ah think it's time fer yew ta come in**side-"**_

When he did that, he pinched his husband's shoulder muscle, causing the man to jerk to the side, exclaiming and laughing in pain.

Then, Engi dragged him inside, waving the other two men off to go back to their houses.They just laughed and shook it off as _mommy issues._


	8. Cookies and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ya know that stress can kill your babies, Engie? Why not relieve it with baking!

Oh goodness me. Social media was bumblin' today! Dell's Mobile Discord app has been going off all day, him having a great time on the app, talking with his friends and showing off pics of his body (but not in a sexual way, God he knew better than that.) His buddies had been giving his pictures sparkling heart reactions and others, his buddies questioning how he was doing being pregnant and such. The engineer loved his babies so much, it seems everyone liked Dell when he was all plump with child and less than immobile.

That was when someone new entered his server. **_BostonBonkBoy63._** _Dell had no wonder who this was. The dumb boy next door. _

**DellThePreggoBean: **Hi! Welcome to my server

**BostonBonkBoy63:** hey, fat boy

**SnipinEmUp: **G'day, is that any way to talk to your elders?

**BostonBonkBoy63:** ey look it's aussy man. he's joining the fatty

**healingangel4: ** Kümmere dich nicht darum, Ingenieur. Er will nur eine Reaktion von dir

**DellThePreggoBean: ** _Why is this happening-.._

I'm shaking...

**BEARMANN:** Calm down enginer. Scout is being troll_  
_

**BostonBonkBoy63: **oh my God I can't believe you have this many friends over yourself being fatter than you already were

**SnipinEmUp:** I'm an admin, do you want me to kick him?

**B o m b s:** aye lads ban him frdxhljc

**DellThePreggoBean: ** _I think I need a break from Discord... This is getting too much and I don't wanna stress..._

**SnipinEmUp:** Oh my God, you can't stress.. it'll kill your babies-

**healingangel4: **Ja, bitte machen Sie eine Pause. Sie können es sich nicht leisten, Ihre Babys von einem Esel töten zu lassen ...

With that, Dell just decided to hop off of the app. He sighed heavily. _Oh boy did he hate Scout._ He held his belly in his paws and whined. A fat tear rolled down his cheek...Scout had pushed the small pregnant man to cry. He heaved himself off the couch and chose to do something..Odd. Anytime he was stressed, he would bake, bake, bake. Delicious pastries, cookies and cakes, he'd do it. His belly gurgled loudly as he got the materials he needed to make his homemade chocolate chip cookies. He waddled this way and that, grabbing bowls and mixing spoons, preheating the oven, every now and then stopping to take a few breaths to pet his belly and rub his aching back. He began by vigorously cracking open the eggs, then adding all the other ingredients, all the while tears falling from his chubby face. Once he mixed all the ingredients to a nice thick batter, he lined a cookie sheet with aluminum foil and dropped spoonfuls onto the foil. Thank goodness the oven went off when it did. Right after the ding, he immediately placed the sheet in the oven, closing it and reeling back the timer for ten minutes. 

He was reaching for the brownie mix, but he tossed it bit too far away, causing him to have to strain a little bit when reaching for it. He reached and reached, but ended up failing every time. After the third time, he laid across the counter and bawled. The poor soul didn't wanna be fat anymore..._goddamn Scout and his fucking Discord account..._ After a few minutes of dropping tears on the counter, the packet of brownies fell over to where he could reach it. He saw his and quietly took it up, tearing open the pack and continuing with his baking.

Jane had been out to get a bunch of groceries, Engie seeing the clock after taking out his third tray of cookies. The Soldier sent him a text message saying he'd be home in ten minutes. Now it was time for the triple layer chocolate cake. So far, he's made three trays of cookies, and two trays of brownies, having almost one of the brownie trays half eaten. He sighed as the brownie in his mouth muffled a little burp.

After ten minutes, Soldier came home...Smelling the baking that Engie had been doing. He placed the bags of groceries on the ground.

"What's wrong? Why does it smell like a bakery in here?"

All Dell could do was look at his husband longingly with them big, blue eyes. Solly didn't even have to ask as he immediately knew what was wrong. That app he'd been using ever since Sniper introduced him to it. Solly sat on the couch with his wife, taking him into a great big hug. Dell hugged back.

"What happened on Discord? Someone bullying you?"

"Aww hell... Naw. It's just... Ugghhh..."

"I can smell the cake you're baking...I want a piece when it's done. Ya hear?"

The preggo bean chuckled.

_That night, BEARMANN used NotSoFort to get rid of all of Scout's comments, while SnipinEmUp banned him from the server._


	9. Talk to Me... Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egad...

Dell sat in a chair beside his husband, lying knocked out on the bed. Jane had gotten all banged up from yesterday morning, and had been lying in this bed ever since medic volunteered to bring him home to Dell and tell him the news. Engie hated how he laid on his back, his face and whole side of his body covered in scars. _He almost looked dead._

Dell'shandss were shaking on his belly as Medic was listening to his hubby's very slow heartbeat. He was alive and sure to wake up by tomorrow morn, but the Texan mom was thinking he wouldn't wake up at all. Engie had only one week left until his due date, and the father of the twins was knocked cold.

"Und Ingeniuer... Vould jou like to know vhat happened to Herr Soldat?"

The pregnant Texan nodded slowly. He was hesitant to know, but he needed to. Medic began to tell him what exactly happened.

~

Dell had let Jane go out to play golf with his buddies Demoman and Sniper. Unfortunately, Demoman thought it was a good idea to drink and drive a golf cart a little too fast and close along the side of the road, leading Jane, who had been hanging out the cart, leading him to hit himself on a road sign. He was lucky not to have his neck snapped by the force. His body flew off the cart, rolling him a few yards away as sniper halted his drunk bastard buddy. Everyone knew something was wrong when Jane didn't seem to notice himself lying on the blazing hot asphalt. All the other teammates thought he was dead, but luckily enough, Medic found him breathing.

~

Medic had chosen to come over to stay with Dell to help him out in his condition, being just about ready to pop in a week or so. Just as the doctor was putting his equipment away, he caught Dell stressing.

"Engineer! Mein Gott, quit stressing! You'll kill zhe babies!"

"Maybe ah wouldn't be stressin' if mah husband was awake."

"Jour husband ist fine. I promise!"

_"Mah babies are due in a week and he prolly won't be awake to see them born."_

"Dell. I haff told you zhis, he should be avake by tonight."

Dell just whined and began to cry. Howwould the medic know if something so sudden happened to him overnight and he died? At this point, he began to sob.

"Ach, gutness! Dell, jou must compose jourself, zhis is not gut for zhe tvins! I'll be here all day to help jou..."

That didn't matter. It was the matter of what would happen to the babies if Jane died. Medic dropped his bag of equipment by the bedroom door, pulled up a chair, and sat down. He rubbed the Engineer's back and shoulders, and eventually pulled him into a hug. _It was great to understand what stress Dell was going through._

=Later at night...=

Medic had left already, seeing to it that Dell could handle himself tonight. Dell pulled up his FitMom pants a little as he huffed and puffed his way up the stairs. When he got in the bedroom, he sighed as he had left the heater on to keep Jane warm. Medic had told him not to sleep with Jane tonight and let him regulate his body temperature by himself, but there was no way in hell Dell would do that. 

He took his goggles off and placed them gently on the TV, while looking longingly at Jane. He crossed his arms, taking his pregnancy hoodie off first and tossing it in the hamper. Then, off came his very thin black tee. He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his cozy pants and began to pull them down, revealing his sleek, black undies. He kicked his pants near the hamper and slowly walked up beside the bed, where his husband lay. 

He uncovered him slowly, oh so slowly. He placed the back of his fingers on his husband's forehead, tracing them down to his fuzzy chest. Dell then decided to get in the bed with him, slipping cozily I to the bed next to his husband, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling his belly against him. Jane could feel his conscience begin it's wake as he felt a very warm, fuzzy presence beside him, sighing deeply with mewls of sadness emanating from his throat. The heavily pregnant Engie had been trying to crawl atop him and sleep like that, since he needed body heat. Once he had done so, he laid on his side atop The already somewhat warm Jane, and huggled him.

He really would have no clue what to do with the kids if Jane were to die... He knew he couldn't raise them by himself. If having one child was reported as hard, then two children would be twice as hard.

_However Jane would prove that he was too strong for heaven or hell as his hands can up very slowly to make a heart shape on Dell's big belly, his popped belly button being the very center._


	10. M i l k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short (sorry) n simple.
> 
> Dell's got boobies  
Jane fell head over heels for them

A fairly calm and simple evening in front of the TV after shopping for the babies at Walmart was just what these two needed. Especially the pregnant one, needing to recover after sweating sandbags waddling around the crowded store. It was quite a trip there, kids coming up to him and rubbing his belly, other mothers shaming the short man for his clothes...Hippies wondering if what exactly was waddling around the store in his new red and white FitMom outfit was real. Dearie me. _They should've named the store Judgement Galore._

There was still a bit of time left before the Texan would have to give birth. Now there was only five days left. His belly was now straining to keep these babies in, purple stretch marks worming through his sides as his chest had swelled up significantly. It seemed Dell had disregarded it, thinking just his his fat having no other place to go other than what was now two semi-inflated water balloons on his chest. Admittedly, these were fairly nice to snuggle into at night in the cold bedroom when the heater would go off for ten minutes. 

However, something different would occur when he tried to snuggle into them now. His chest shot him pains, causing the poor Texan to grunt and wince. Jane looked over his shoulder, seeing if his wife was okay. Then he turned for a second time to see two dark spots on his chest.

"Babe, what's up with your jacket?"

"_What?"_

"Look at your chest-"

Dell responded with another **_what_** until he noticed his plump chest and wet jacket. He looked at this for a second...

"Oh, shit."

"What is that?"

"Ah'm lactatin'..."

Yes, most indeed he was. Jane sat up to look at this, more interested by this than anything. Dell tried to take his boy boobies in his hands, but had begun to seethe with pain once he did that. Not knowing they were very sensitive, Jane reached over and **yanked his breast. **Dell yelped loudly, more milk staining his pretty red jacket. Jane reeled back in surprise, hiding his face in shame. Dell sat there and panted heavily after that, now his chest ached more than ever thanks to Jane.

"Hnnng....Now I gotta go change mah dayum shirt..."

_"Babe...Im so sorry-"_

Dell knew he didn't really know much about pregnancy, so the engineer could forgive and forget.

"Yer okay...jus' don't do that again.. okay baby?"

"O-okay..."

But now Dell had to figure out where he put another shirt without having to get up...Since it would be hard getting up with a belly as big as his. Luckily from beside Jane was a college tee-shirt he forgot he had taken off earlier and gave the black shirt to his heavily pregnant Engie.

"Ohhh, thank yew sweetie..."

"_You're welcome.." _

_The both_ _of them sat up and gave each other the best of kisses.  
_

Then, Jane had a good idea. Before the shorter man could lay back down, Jane helped himself to belly rubs by taking his wife by his shoulders and laying him on his abdomen. He pulled up the shirt a bit more and began to do the norm, as of rubbing. He'd start small rubbings first, in greater areas, then he'd start to add a lil bit of pressure, for some reason getting a lot of burps outta Dell...

_After all the belly rubs, Dell snuggled into Jane, making cute sounds and being a round and happy boye after some good ol belly rubs._


	11. The Nightmare

"Whew! We gonna have ourselves a lil fun in th' sun today, huh?" 

Dell was nestled in the passenger seat, giving his belly some pats as Jane was packing up some items in the back seat. The couple was going on a picnic! "All set! Buckle up, Dell!" Jane said as he shut the car door. Dell adjusted his hat as he clicked his seatbelt on. He sighed happily as he watched his husband drive. God, was he just so handsome...that's a very proud father of two babies right there. Dell went back to rubbing his belly.

A little over fifteen minutes later, they were at the park. While Jane unpacked, Dell daydreamed into wondering what he should name his babies. He knew he wanted his lil girl to be named Shelby. But what about the boy? Levi? Houston? Micah? Oh there was so much to choose from... He heard a noise come from his belly and cooed with happiness as he huffed and heaved himself out of the car and (with a little help from Jane) waddled over to the neatly laid out picnic area. Dell marveled at the wide selection of food to pick from here at the table! There were grilled sandwiches, hotdogs from the night before, candies, cheese puffs, chocolates, anything a pregnant man could ask for. He sat himself down and began to eat up.

Thank goodness Jane packed twice the food and called dibs on some snacks, because Dell nearly ate everything that was packed, aside from a medium sized bag of Cool Ranch Doritos he nabbed, but never opened. Oh boy, he tore up that food like a terrible report card. He was absolutely full. Overdue babies did make your body do weird things after all. An unexpectedly large burp came from him as he rubbed his belly again.

"You ready to go home, princess?" Jane asked jokingly, even though Dell was quite the mess right now. He legitimately woke up with this fluffy blue jumpsuit on. He sighed contentedly as he nodded. "Alrighty, ya think you can head to the car? I gotta pack all this up." 

'Yes -boorp- sir."

His belly was like a balloon in a vice as he began to waddle his way to the truck. A scout was playing frisbee with his husky dog when he tossed the frisbee directly over Dell. The Texan simply didn't pay attention to the dog running straight towards him, he was watching where the frisbee landed. The time it took for Dell to see the dog and hear the Scout's cries was too late as the husky ran right through Dell, tossing the pregnant man upward into the air, then directly back to earth on his side. Dell screamed in agony, pain was now shredding through his body and his poor belly. Luckily, this was a sweet scout, not one of those douchy normal scouts. Reason being he ran up to the screaming Texan asking if he was okay. Solly ran up next to his wife, panting with tears in his eyes as his wife screamed, alerting the other park members as well. Solly could tell something was most definitely wrong. Why was Dell screaming so loud and hard?

Solly got him quiet and standing when he fell down on all fours again. The Texan felt his belly. Oh no.... He began to rub his belly in certain spots to get just one kick from his babies... Not one movement. Then all of a sudden, he lurched forward. Soldier was crying now... He didn't understand what was happening to his wife.. the Texan whined as he leaned upon a bench. He gasped slightly, but it wasn't noticeable enough to be heard by anyone. His (huge) gut told him to put his good hand at the bottom of his pants. He did such, returning with bloody fingers. No. This did not just happen. The scout was so mortified, he just stood and watched. The poor guy couldn't be blamed, all he was doing was playing with his dog. If he left, he would feel even more guilty. Dell panted as he felt like his while world collapsed within him. All he ever lived for, two beautiful twins, made by Solly and no one, and he blew it. He fucking blew it. He continued to bleed out as Solly called 911. He felt himself getting woozy, even though he wasn't bleeding from himself. His babies were gone...killed by their own mother.

Until he woke up, screaming. 

Solly bust into the bedroom, cooing at the pregnant man to stop having his lil terror, crawling upon the bed and attempt to hug him. Dell whimpered as he struggled a few more times, until he officially woke up. He panted, and Jane released him from the hug. The Texan screamed again and slumped back down on the bed, panting like he just got done running a marathon. The first place his hands went were his big belly. He lifted up his maternity sweater and rubbed frantically, waking up his babies and causing them to kick wildly. Dell sighed happily.

"Oh mah gawd... It was all just a big nasty nightmare... Oh Dearie me, ah'm so glad it waddn't real..."

"Oh Dell..."

Solly hugged him one more time.

"I thought you were getting murdered..."

_ **"Murdered? Me? Hell. If they got near me, there's gonna be another murder beforehand."** _


End file.
